Uma carta para James Potter
by Niinhasm
Summary: No dia mais importante de sua vida, Lilian Evans escreve uma carta para o amor de sua vida, falando sobre os acontecimentos daquele tão importante dia do ultimo ano em Hogwarts.


Uma carta para James Potter.

"Eu sempre soube de verdade o que sentia por ele, mas mesmo assim era estranho, era algo que eu não sabia explicar, eu sabia que era amor pois era especial ,disso não tinha duvidas e até hoje eu não sei dizer por que cargas d'águas eu fingia que não gostava dele. Sempre tivemos os mesmos grupos de amigos, sempre andei perto dele; talvez fosse porque ele vivia saindo com metade de Hogwarts (não, eu não estou exagerando) e tentasse me incluir nessa listinha ridícula, pensando bem, esse seria um bom motivo, mas não o suficiente... talvez fosse porque ele adorava azarar o meu ex - melhor amigo de infância por todos os corredores possíveis do castelo, confesso, Snape hoje em dia não é nada mais que lembranças de momentos amigáveis, dos meus 6 anos, que era idade suficiente pra me entender por gente, aos meus 12 anos, quando estava no segundo ano se Hogwarts, ele foi meu melhor amigo e, até o momento em que eu descobri que Snape era um comensal da morte, eu não me sentia bem vê-lo sofrer e não fazer nada... Ou talvez também, e acho que essa é realmente a melhor explicação de todas, pelo fato de que ele vivia me chamando pra sair, ah, qual é? Eu não sou besta, eu sabia que ele só me queria na lista dele e, na verdade, eu adorava o fato de ele me chamar pra sair, mas eu odiava ter que dizer não a ele... era algo tão difícil, tão doloroso lutar com todas as minhas forças contra o coração e forçar o meu cérebro (que ficava muito lento perto dele, por sinal) a formular uma resposta negativa. Podia ser diferente, não podia? Podia ser mais fácil, não podia?

A verdade, é que isso não importa mais... não é pra isso que eu estou aqui... eu gostaria mesmo é de dizer que ainda me lembro, da forma mais clara possível, cada misero detalhe daquele dia:

**21 de setembro de 1977 - quarta-feira – Dormitório Feminino. **

- Oooown, que lindo, Lene. – Alice estava eufórica e foi por causa de sua euforia que eu acordei, olhei no relógio e ainda faltava 1 hora para o horário de acordar. Ok, Lilly, levante.

Eu levantei, mas não consegui enxergar o motivo da euforia de Alice, tudo bem, concordo que não era nada difícil deixar Alice eufórica, ela era simplesmente muito emocional. Bom, não consegui enxergar porque todas as garotas do dormitório (menos eu, claro) estavam envolta de Marlene que estava sentada no chão agarrada a alguma coisa que não consegui ver o que era porque a perna de Emmelline estava na frente. Levantei e fui até lá... Abri espaço entre as meninas.

- Lene, o que está acont... – Senti meus olhos arregalarem contra a minha vontade. – Quem te enviou essas flores?

Lene estava com a boca aberta e com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão que me parecia ser um cartão que, na mais possível das opções, havia sido enviada junto às flores, mas, pensando melhor, era muito grande para ser um cartão. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e essa foi apenas a segunda vez que vi Marlene chorando, ou pelo menos, perto de chorar.

- Lene, Lenezinha, por favor, deixa a tia Lilly ver o cartão? – Fiz ela voltar de volta a realidade, primeiro porque Lene detestava quando a tratavam como criança; segundo porque era sério, eu tinha certeza, Lene nunca ficava sem ação, era a pessoa mais decidida que eu conheço.

Ela me olhou com cara feia, fechou a boca, me entregou o cartão e logo depois enxugou as próprias lágrimas. Ela ficou quieta até eu terminar de ler o cartão, quer dizer, a essa altura as minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas... não era um cartão, era uma carta.

_Eu fiquei a noite toda pensando no que escrever nesse pedaço quadrado de pergaminho, sei que não vou te impressionar, eu nunca consegui antes, não vejo razão pra conseguir agora simplesmente com o buque de flores e uma carta, mas era o que eu queria, te impressionar... então procurei em tudo o que podia alguma frase já escrita por algum poeta trouxa, o quanto você faz diferença na minha vida, mas eu não achei nada que fosse o suficiente para descrever, então, resolvi simplesmente, escrever pra você, mesmo sem rimas e sem palavras bonitas, tudo o que sinto, tudo o que já senti, ainda mais quando olho nesses lindos e profundos olhos azuis que tanto me hipnotizam. Eu sempre fui egoísta, nunca enganei nenhuma das meninas que saia tentando convencê-las de que elas eram únicas e donas do meu coração, mas eu era egoísta o suficiente por não me importar se elas acreditariam ou não, egoísta o suficiente por não me importar se elas sofreriam ou não, se derramariam lágrimas ou não... mas uma lágrima foi o que me fez descobrir que eu não era tão egoísta assim, que havia uma única garota que eu me importava SIM. Foi a primeira e única vez que te vi chorar, quando chegou a falsa noticia de que você havia perdido seus pais... eu sabia que doía em você, mas não sabia o porque era tão doloroso para mim também, eu sentia vontade de torturar até a morte aquele que te fez sofrer, aquele que te fez chorar... eu fui atrás, eu descobri quem foi que te mandou aquela carta... por que acha que Lucio Malfoy faltou as aulas naquela sexta feira e não o vimos durante o sábado? Não brigue comigo, foi mais forte que eu e também não me pergunte por que ele fez isso... ele ficou mais machucado do que era preciso por não querer dizer... Mas por fim, eu descobri que a pior coisa do mundo para mim era ver você sofrer, mas ainda faltava descobrir porque, e então eu te vi com um lufano no passeio a Hogsmeade e senti vontade de ir lá e quebrar a cara daquele loiro estranho. James me segurou, foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu e eu vi que estava me roendo de ciúmes, isso, Sirius Black com ciúmes e depois eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você, lembrando de você nos braços de outro... imaginando você em braços que não fossem os meus e aí, Sirius Black descobriu-se apaixonado. Apaixonado por Marlene Mckinnon. Você se tornou a pessoa que eu mais me preocupo, a pessoa que mais mexe comigo, a pessoa que eu quero para passar os momentos mais felizes e dividir as minhas alegrias e minhas angustias, a pessoa que eu quero ajudar, consolar, abraçar... AMAR. Marlene, acho que não deveria estar na Grifinória por não conseguir simplesmente olhar nos seus lindos olhos e dizer tudo isso que disse e o que ainda tenho a dizer, me falta coragem pra isso... então, nesse simples pedaço de pergaminho, eu farei a pergunta mais importante que já fiz até hoje, claro que não é a mais importante que vou fazer durante toda a minha vida, pretendo mais que isso, mas por enquanto é só até onde posso... Marlene Mckinnon, quer namorar comigo? Pois eu não sei mais viver sem você! Te espero no salão comunal... aquele, logo ali em baixo, que foi a primeira vez que reparei nesses lindos olhos. _

_Sirius Black._

Respirei fundo, NOSSA, por essa eu não esperava. De verdade mesmo, eu nunca imaginei ler algo assim vindo de Sirius Black... que ele estava apaixonado por Marlene estava escrito na testa dele e só ela não percebia isso... mas hoje veio à tona... hoje ela teria que abrir os olhos e abraçar o futuro que a esperava, mais precisamente ali em baixo no salão comunal.

- Lene... – Eu tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Lilly, ele... ele... – ela gaguejou de começo, mas me surpreendeu depois, nunca vi ninguém falar tão rápido. – eu não esperava Lilly, não é possível, Sirius Black me ama, ele quer namorar comigo... Lilly eu não acredito, não pode ser verdade, deve ser algum tipo de peça, é muito pra minha pobre cabeça. Oh meu Deus, Lilly, eu não estou conseguindo pensar, eu não sei o que dizer, eu não gosto disso. Sirius Black devolva minha consciência, eu preciso dela mais do que você – e ai eu percebi que ela falava mais com ela mesma do que comigo. Eu tinha que fazer algo.

- CALA A BOCA, MARLENE. – Peguei pesado demais? – Chega, amiga, relaxa, e lembra, ele está lá em baixo esperando você, se você demorar muito ele vai pensar que você não quer e vai embora.

Um vulto de pele branca e cabelos pretos passou por mim, indo direto porta a fora e descendo as escadas. É, acho que a consciência dela voltou. Claro que eu, Alice, Emmelline e Dorcas iríamos espionar... Não podíamos ver a cena, mas podíamos ouvir.

- Black, o que pensa que esta fazendo ?

- Lene, eu, eu só, estava com medo, alias, eu estou com medo. Lene, bom, eu entendo, me desculpe, eu... não importa. – Sirius Black estava com medo de levar um fora de uma garota... isso era uma cena única. Ouvimos passos e podemos perceber que Sirius estava se afastando.

- BLACK – Ela gritou e ele parou, congelado na direção as escadas. – Vire-se e não fale uma única palavra. – Ele obedeceu. – Venha aqui porque eu vou te beijar agora.

- Lene, eu não...

- QUIETO BLACK. Venha aqui. – Ela ordenou.

Pudemos perceber que ele foi e então o beijo aconteceu. As meninas e eu terminamos de descer as escadas, do meu lado pude ver que Remo, James e Pedro fizeram o mesmo, sinal de que também estavam espionando... que coisa mais feia. Foi então que a idéia surgiu, todos nós começamos a aplaudir e Remo e James assobiaram. O casal apaixonado parecia não ouvir. E então eu percebi que Sirius tinha feito uma boa coisa quando mandou o buque com a carta uma hora mais cedo do horário de levantar, pois o salão estaria vazio e também percebi que todo o escarcéu de Alice tinha um bom motivo para me acordar.

Voltamos para o dormitório e deixamos o casal lá em baixo... o acordo era de que todas tomaríamos banho e quando terminássemos voltamos para avisá-la para que ela pudesse tomar o seu banho. Voltamos, eu fui a primeira, fiquei pensado nas surpresas dessa ultima hora, era lindo e chegava a ser engraçado. Sirius Black apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. E eu apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele. Confuso, e engraçado, mas claro que eu não escreveria uma carta para o Potter, afinal, eu seria mais limitada que Sirius e não teria nem coragem de escrever uma carta... e outra, era o Potter, eu não daria o braço a torcer.

Depois que todas nós tomamos banho, descemos e nos encontramos no salão comunal, Sirius e Marlene estavam de mãos dadas e era realmente uma cena linda de se ver. Apesar de eu me lembrar de todos os detalhes daquele dia, acho que não seria interessante descrever detalhadamente Peter comendo como se nunca mais fosse comer na vida e precisasse manter o estomago cheio, ou ver Sirius e Marlene se olhando, ambos com cara de bobos apaixonados, ou Dorcas e Emmelline conversando animadamente com James e Remo sobre quadribol, ou ver Alice e Frank falando sobre seus futuros filhos (e eles ainda nem eram casados) e, por fim, perceber que eu estava sem ninguém pra conversar, somente observando tudo o que os outros faziam e brincando com a geléia do pão, fazendo carinhas felizes com a colher do suco. Bela mistura, não? É, eu também acho. Bom, olhei meu relógio, hora de aula... não me animava muito, mas fazer o que... Olhei nosso horário, que ótimo, transfiguração (e sim, eu fui muito irônica com a parte do 'que ótimo'. ).

-Vamos pessoal, está na hora... o primeiro tempo é de transfiguração. – Eu interrompi a todos, até que gostava de ser estraga prazeres.

Levantamos e seguimos nosso rumo até o primeiro andar, chegando lá, nada fora do comum... A professora Minerva ainda não estava na sala, metade dos alunos ainda não estavam na sala. Mas não demorou muito e os alunos entraram seguidos pela professora.

-Muito bem – Eram as duas palavrinhas que demonstravam o começo da aula e que eram para todos ficarem quietos. – Hoje vamos ver como transfigurar objetos vivos ou não vivos em qualquer outra coisa.

Pude ouvir James cochichando com Sirius na mesa de trás. Pareciam animados. A professora McGonagall ensinou, todos aprendemos com certa dificuldade, exceto, claro, James e Sirius, era incrível a facilidade deles com essa matéria. Tudo tem seu motivo né? James ergueu a mão.

- Professora, eu gostaria de fazer uma demonstração de que aprendi a matéria com extrema facilidade e rapidez. – Exibido. Eu o amava, mas que James era oportunista e exibido, ele era.

- Humpf. Vamos ver do que é capaz senhor Potter. – Tá brincando que ela desafiou o James. Fiquei pasma.

James abriu a mochila e pegou uma pena velha e branca que não usava mais, eu reconheci aquela pena, foi a primeira pena que ele usou em Hogwarts, era uma pena que ele realmente gostava, Sirius havia me contado isso... Ele fez questão de ir bem na frente da mesa da professora. Virou-se para a sala e se ajoelhou. O que é que ele estava fazendo? Por que aquele maluco se ajoelhou? Enfim, ele realizou o feitiço e, no chão, onde a pena estava a segundos atrás estava uma caixinha preta envolta em veludo. Parecia uma...

- O que é isso senhor Potter? – Minerva perguntou.

Ouvi um riso abafado atrás de mim, era Sirius, eu poderia reconhecer.

- Professora, eu estou sendo oportunista, confesso... Isso, como todos vocês podem ver, - ele abriu a caixinha – são alianças. – Congelei, não estava pronta pra isso, Potter iria pedir outra garota em namoro, com alianças e tudo, na minha frente, na frente de todo o sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina. – Dentro de cada uma delas há um nome. Dentro desta – e pegou uma delas – está escrito o meu, óbvio. – e colocou a aliança de volta na caixinha e pegou a outra. – e dentro dessa, está escrito o nome da mais bela garota dessa sala, mas, eu só vou poder colocar essa aliança no meu dedo se, essa mais bela garota aceitar o meu pedido de namoro. – Posso sair correndo agora? Olhei pra Marlene desesperada, mas ela não estava olhando pra mim, ela simplesmente prestava atenção em tudo o que James falava. James se levantou e começou a andar pela sala enquanto fazia o seu discurso – Antes de revelar à vocês e a ela, peço alguns minutos da aula da professora McGonagall.

James olhou para ela esperançoso, McGonagall, para a minha infelicidade, assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigado – James disse. – Então, antes de revelar à vocês e a ela, quero dizer o quão especial essa bela garota se tornou para mim. – Ele falava bonito, já posso ir agora? – Antes, era simplesmente como qualquer outra garota do castelo, pelo menos para mim... Uma garota simples, baixinha, porém com um olhar penetrante, mas só uma menina comum. Até que ela cresceu, ficou diferente, ficou linda... e eu comecei a chamá-la para sair, ela sempre dizia não... mas não estava nos meus planos desistir, mas eu confesso, adorava a vida de galinhagens que tinha e não estava disposto a abandoná-la. Mas algo maior aconteceu, eu vi que sentia falta dela, mesmo que fosse para ouvi-la gritando que eu era um machista, egoísta, galinha, prepotente e outras coisas mais... vi que sentia falta dela mesmo ela me olhando com um olhar de desprezo e me gritando 'não' toda vez que a chamava para sair... mas hoje eu digo que as coisas mudaram pelo menos um pouco.. eu sinto que ela reluta para dizer o tão famoso não depois de mais um convite para sair – Eu não tinha palavras mas, hey, não era para ele perceber isso. – e eu sinto também, que o destino já me deu várias chances para conquistá-la de verdade e eu não aproveitei, sinto que essa será a ultima e a mais especial, sinto que todo o tempo que passei sem ela, valerá a pena a partir do segundo em que ela me disser o que eu quero ouvir. – James se ajoelhou ao lado de minha carteira, pegou a caixinha aveludada e abriu, deixando de frente para mim. – Lilian Evans, você aceita ser minha namorada e me deixar provar pelos restos dos meus dias que o galinha, egoísta e prepotente não existe mais? Que eu mudei para poder tê-la nos meus braços e para poder causar o seu sorriso em todas as manhãs?

Preciso falar que eu estava sem forças para responder? Não? Obrigada! Eu estava do mesmo jeito que Marlene estava hoje de manhã, a diferença era que ao invés de estar sentada no chão eu estava sentada na cadeira. Eu estava olhando fixamente para os olhos de James Potter, meus próprios olhos estavam se enchendo cada vez mais de lagrimas a cada segundo que passava até não poderem mais segura-las. Ele me olhava com cara de quem estava com medo, ou nervoso, ou aflito, ou uma mistura de tudo, mas ele arrumou força e coragem para me tocar e secar as lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Sim, sim, sim, SIM, SIM, SIM, SIM. Oh, James, é claro que sim.

Ele sorriu e todo o resto do mundo desapareceu para mim neste momento.

- Eu te amo Lilly. Perdoe-me por todo o tempo que passei sendo um idiota. – Perdôo? Será? Não sei!

- Não há pelo que te perdoar James. Eu te amo! – Até hoje, digo, hoje, literalmente hoje, aquele foi o dia mais marcante.

James colocou minha aliança em meu dedo e, como a dele já estava em seu dedo, eu não tive esse trabalho. Minerva continuou sua aula e parece que seu humor, que já estava bom, tinha melhorado muito. O resto do dia passou com garotas me olhando feio e James me abraçando cada vez mais forte assim que percebia cada um dos olhares assassinos pra cima de mim. A noite chegou, deitei na cama pensando em como o amava e o quanto queria fazê-lo feliz.

**Fim do dia 21 de setembro de 1977 . **

É, eu tinha certeza de que lembraria de tudo, até mesmo de cada única palavra e cada único suspiro ouvidos de James naquele dia. Era tão importante pra mim e, ainda mais, começar a namorar James no mesmo dia que Marlene começou a namorar o Sirius. Eu estava tão feliz... primeiro por Marlene e Sirius, via a felicidade nos olhos dos dois com extrema facilidade, e depois por mim, que há muito tempo esperava por uma prova de que ele tinha crescido, amadurecido e pudesse mesmo me fazer feliz sem colocar meu nome na lista, alias, uma lista que não existia mais.

E hoje, sem duvidas foi o dia mais marcante de toda a minha vida, o mais feliz... Hoje, dia 16 de junho de 1979, num sábado, James Potter me fez a mulher mais feliz de toda a face da terra. Foi hoje que concretizamos e tornamos oficial a nossa união que veio se fortalecendo cada vez mais, porque em todos os momentos que eu precisei de apoio nas minhas infelicidades e nas minhas conquistas, ele estava lá e, sempre que ele precisava desse mesmo apoio, eu estava lá, ambos lutando a cada misero segundo pra colocar um sorriso sincero no rosto um do outro, para ver que tínhamos a capacidade de fazer a pessoa que mais amamos sobre a face da terra feliz... sem precisar de mais nada, apenas um do outro e, nós sabíamos que seria assim para o resto de nossas vidas.

James Potter... EU TE AMO!

Lílian Evans Potter ou, a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

Lilly colocou a carta em cima do travesseiro de James e logo ouviu o barulho do chuveiro se desligar, logo James sairia do banheiro e enfim ela poderia entregar-lhe a carta que ela havia escrito depois da cerimônia e da festa de casamento, na poltrona do avião a caminho da lua de mel enquanto James dormia ao seu lado. Era um momento especial para ela. E aquele dia, o dia em que James a pediu em namoro no meio da aula da transfiguração apareceu em sua memória e ela resolveu, através da carta, explicar a James como aquele dia aconteceu na visão dela. Lílian se deitou e ficou esperando o marido sair do banheiro, quando ele saiu, ficou admirando-o, estava com o cabelo molhado e a única coisa que cobria seu corpo era a toalha amarrada em sua cintura. Ele sorriu quando a viu, ela retribuiu o sorriso. Quando finalmente, James percebeu a carta em seu travesseiro.

- Lilly, o que é isso? – Ele perguntou pegando a carta.

- Não sei, James. – Ela fingia. – Só vai saber se você ler.

Ela sorriu e então ele pôde perceber que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa... era aquele sorriso sapeca, um tanto quanto maroto que James conhecia há algum tempo. Então ele sentou-se na cama e começou a ler em silêncio, deixando com que cada palavra atingisse sua alma e seu coração. Ele se sentia bem e feliz por saber que aquele dia havia sido tão especial para Lilly quanto foi para ele. Lilly esperava com total paciência, sentada na cama, olhando o marido com atenção.

- Lilly, eu, nossa... eu te amo Lilly, não haveria, em lugar nenhum nesse mundo, mulher que me faria mais feliz do que você me faz, que conseguiria roubar o meu coração e que fizesse com que eu não sentisse vontade de tê-lo de volta, que cuidaria dele melhor do que eu, que daria a ele toda a felicidade do mundo.

Lilly sorriu e James pode ver em seus olhos que o amor que ela sentia era especial e era só dele. Eles se amavam, eles se completavam, e juntos... eram um só.


End file.
